<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WIPs That I May Never Write (wips for inspiration) by RandomGirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004359">WIPs That I May Never Write (wips for inspiration)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirl1998/pseuds/RandomGirl1998'>RandomGirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, No Fandom, Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Going Feral, Headcanon, Kwamis - Freeform, Langst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, THE lions - Freeform, WIP, Wingfic, blue paladin characteristics, but not really, can change and adjust how you want, cliche vice vs virtue, creation of the world, i don't know how to tag, just flushing out ideas, maybe more key people marks, my fic ideas, original work idea, paladin bond with lions, relationships and fandoms aren't really specific, story ideas, tags to change as I add, the creation of the miraculous, voltron but with Avatar the last airbender mashed with it, wips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirl1998/pseuds/RandomGirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, come all to the random ideas of my head! With the random ideas and notes in folders around my room and on my computer, I figured putting them in one place would be a good idea. The fandoms listed are the two that I base the settings in but honestly can be adjusted for most fandoms. This fic holds a couple of my fic ideas that I might never write but I wouldn't mind feedback on my ideas or for others to take my ideas and run...... though do leave a link so I can check out what you can up with ;) *more to see in chapter one!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note/Better Summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've posted to Archive so let me know if formate and such are funky!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello Everyone!!!! Like so many fans I have read amazing fics and sometimes I think of “what would I do?” situations or even come up with my own ideas. Unfortunately, I am often busy and don’t have much confidence as a writer. Plus I have issues finishing projects and I don’t want to leave readers hanging when I inevitably get distracted/bored so I’ve never tried to write my ideas. Well, I decided to make this!!!! Here I will be posting my thoughts and ideas for fics! Each chapter will be a different idea and I will give my thoughts and ideas for each one. Some might only have the base idea I had while others might have the start of an actual scene/beginning for the fic. Some will have specific fandoms linked to them which I will mention in the notes. I have my own thoughts for shipping pairs and I understand if not everyone agrees with them. Since most of these are flexible you can ignore, change, and/or add pairings as you wish. </span></p><p>
<span>This “fic” is mostly for me to get my ideas out there in one place instead of in random notebooks around my room. Maybe one day I’ll give writing a go and give these ideas the planning they deserve. Honestly, I don’t mind if anyone wishes to take these ideas and run with them for whichever fandom you enjoy but I would love to be tagged for both idea credit and (more importantly) so I can read what you come up with!!!!! Any thoughts you have about these ideas would be appreciated. What do you like about the idea? Do you have any ideas about how the story would go? What would you add or take away? I love talking about ideas and even if nothing comes from them it would be great to see others’ thoughts. As a last heads up and warning, I quickly wrote most of these ideas down and didn’t edit. So sorry about grammar, spelling, and being all over the place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voltron Wingfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by: “Flawless to others; Broken to him” by tasibi</p>
<p>Go check out their fic!!!! It was amazing and was one of the first wingfics I have read!!! Like her fic, my ideas are based in the world of Voltron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I read this fic and loved the idea of Lance having beautiful and strong looking wings but being unable to fly. I did take the disease that tasibi used but I was unsure if I would use it but probably since I planned to note which fic I was inspired by in the first place. I had what I imagined their wings to look like which are inspired again by tasibi’s descriptions and other sign fics that I have read. Actually….. Looking at this again it is HUGELY based off tasibi’s fic……. I should think of other ways to make it my own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wings: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Largest wingspan and bulky</span></li>
<li><span>Ink black with a purple sheen due to Galra, has white spots </span></li>
<li><span>Strong and sleek</span></li>
<li><span>Looks like a galaxy trapped in his wings </span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Lance</span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>Tall and graceful but unable to fly (</span><span>Osteogenesis imperfecta Wingus)</span>
</li>
<li><span>Swerling blues (deep navy, azure, lapis, cobalt, cerulean, etc.) and specks of white/light blue</span></li>
<li><span>feels like the ocean</span></li>
<li><span>Galra “improvements”: replace/modify wing bones to allow flight and a dark purple color spreading from wing bone or splotches around wing like the white specks (can’t decide)</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Keith</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Aerodynamic, second smallest, looks like Phoenix </span></li>
<li><span>Fastest flyer</span></li>
<li><span>Mahogany red mainly with a “flame” effect due to scarlet and crimson reds and amber (or bronze) orange</span></li>
<li><span>Looks on fire when framed by the sun and while performing tricks</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Pidge</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Smallest and fluffy</span></li>
<li><span>Quicker then you expect</span></li>
<li><span>Ombre effect of emerald, pine, lime, mint greens with a few olive green down feathers</span></li>
<li><span>Reminds you of the forest</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Hunk</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Bulky and warm</span></li>
<li><span>Strong, barely have to flap to fly, tend to more glide then fancy tricks</span></li>
<li><span>Chocolate brown speckled with honey yellow so that it looks like gold in certain lightings</span></li>
<li><span>Feels like the summer sun and can almost smell like cookies</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Allura</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Plush and royal like</span></li>
<li><span>Powerful even though they look delicate</span></li>
<li><span>Soft rose pink with opel shimmer and white swirls</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Coran</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Second largest wingspan</span></li>
<li><span>Bulky but expressive</span></li>
<li><span>Ginger orange with splashes of carrot and burnt oranges</span></li>
</ul>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>World building:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Humans and Alteans have wings but it is not uncommon for humans to be wingless</span></li>
<li><span>Garrison did not have wing drills/workouts/testing/formations (b/c above)</span></li>
<li><span>Galra do not have wings</span></li>
<li><span>Families the same as canon</span></li>
<li><span>Not A/B/O</span></li>
<li><span>People have group nests that are like lounges or used for sleepovers but everyone also has a personal nest (share with SO)</span></li>
<li><span>Wings don’t take a whole lot of maintenance/up keeping (thankfully) and grooming is seen as a bonding experience</span></li>
<li><span>Wings can be hidden and tucked away but will get sore and cramp after long periods of time</span></li>
</ul>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rough Outline/Main Info:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>No one knows Lance can’t fly</span></li>
<ol>
<li><span>Skip out of group flying</span></li>
<li><span>Missions haven’t required them to fly</span></li>
</ol>
<li><span>Lance gets captured by Galra</span></li>
<ol>
<li><span>Tortured for information but Lance won’t give it</span></li>
<li><span>Galra experiment/test Lance’s wings</span></li>
<li><span>Want to put him in the arena but he can’t fly (or new weapon)</span></li>
<li><span>“Fix” his wings by removing bad bones and/or using quinteanses</span></li>
<li><span>Lance is drugged up and wings newly “altered” when rescued</span></li>
</ol>
<li><span>Back at the ship</span></li>
<ol>
<li><span>Tells team what happened</span></li>
<li><span>Admits first time flying due to illness “fixed” by druids</span></li>
<li><span>Team works together to help him fly</span></li>
</ol>
<li><span>Beyond????? (this would be more of my own thoughts then the beginning): </span></li>
<ol>
<li><span>Possible klance (or other ships) bonding over flying</span></li>
<li><span>Maybe flare ups of pain in wings</span></li>
<li><span>Reunite with fam on Earth?</span></li>
</ol>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soulmate Mark AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not like the usual soulmate au. Initially thought about with the Voltron team but the main idea below can easily be applied elsewhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>These marks are not necessarily from the love of your life nor do you only have one.</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>The soul marks are a visual connection between you and important people (key people) in your life. Yes, they can be romantic and for your soulmate but they can also be platonic or even for your family. In fact, you can receive a mark for your worst enemy! Basically, if a person will have any significant impact on your life, you will get a mark for them. The marks can be mutual or exclusive. Say you have an awesome teacher that inspired and supported you towards your dream. You might get a mark for the teacher but the teacher might not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>The mark’s shape/form/placement/color have meaning</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Each mark is individualized and can have a double meaning. It might take a while but eventually, you can figure out the meaning. Example: you are dating someone and receive a mark showing a rose with thorns. The thorns could mean that they will hurt you and possibly break your heart or the rose of the mark could mean they are your soulmate. Basically you can’t judge your relationship with this person fully on your mark, you need to still experience your relationship with them to figure it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Ideas to be flushed out:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>You get your mark when you meet the key person, when the key person does something important (your key) to/for you, or when you touch. I can’t decide though I have been leaning towards when you meet them.</span></li>
<li><span>Maybe once that person is no longer in your life (moved, drifted apart, dead, ect) then their mark turns gray but can “recolor” if they are reunited </span></li>
<li><span>Family marks. I liked the idea of a family crest but also something like birds on a branch where each bird represents one family member. The crest idea is good for a simple family connection. But the individual family member representation would be a cool way to show more complicated family situations like if one of your parents aren’t in the picture or if you have a stranded relationship with a sibling the individual mark for them could show it. Maybe there could be a combination???</span></li>
<li><span>When the mark appears you can feel a warmth as it shows up? Feel like someone is painting it? Would it glow?</span></li>
<li><span>Would the marks change as the relationship grows/changes?</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Voltron Ideas that got the ball rolling:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Each of the paladins got a lion (fluffy lion not robot) in their respective colors for the others. A red lion for Keith on their right arm or a yellow lion for Hunk on their left leg for example</span></li>
<li><span>Lance had a flower vase with individual flowers per family member on his heart</span></li>
<li><span>Keith has the Marmora symbol on his back for as long as he could remember (knows it's probably from his mom since it's on her blade)</span></li>
<li><span>If the lion switch happens, then the marks change to two lions for Keith and Lance </span></li>
<li><span>If in space, do they get marks from aliens like Allura and Coran? Would other species also have marks or just humans?</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Virtues vs. Vices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an old one and more of an original work. I think it was inspired by this Wattpad story with the enemy groups being known as the Vices and Virtues and I think they ended up having to work with their counterpart to get through a maze. It was a long time ago and I couldn’t find the story to save my life. The notes for this are chicken scratch at best so it must have been a “it’s 3AM and I’m awake because this idea won’t leave me alone” situation. I have what was supposed to be the introduction/chapter one and then…. I guess I feel asleep???? Idk but here we go!!</p>
<p>Oh and it looks like I have two versions of this. The second beginning is a bit more thought out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">First Begining</span>
</p>
<p>Long ago the world was ruled by Chaos. Darkness and evil ran rampant across the land. Monsters preyed upon humans and beast alike but none were as fearsome as Chaos's [Champions???] known commonly as the Vices. The Vices [list names] plagued the humans, turning them against one another.</p>
<p>One day Light appeared and brought forth hope for the world. Light’s Virtues [list in “countering order of vices], each created to match a specific vice, gave humans a way to fight back against the creatures of Chaos. Only a virtue could truly defeat a vice and only a vice coils destroy a virtue. Light gifted it’s heroes the Celestial Weapons to aid them in battle.</p>
<p>*here’s where I only have bullets*</p>
<ul>
<li>Virtues defeat the vices but not forever</li>
<li>Virtues are reincarnated</li>
<li>Each vice and virtue has a specific weapon which gives the “inheritors” (aka the reincarnations) or host their original powers. Examples:</li>
<ul>
<li>Control fire, water, ect</li>
<li>Wings</li>
<li>Invisibility</li>
<li>Perfect sight</li>
<li>Shape shift</li>
</ul>
<li>Vices possess their host (through the weapon? Wrong place at the wrong time?)</li>
<li>Melody is the main character</li>
<ul>
<li>*she was the version of me in this insert self in fic time period*</li>
<li>Virtue leader</li>
<li>Possible love interest? Love possibly possessed by vice?</li>
<li>Only vice/virtue to ever be able to use another’s weapon</li>
</ul>
<li>Weapons pulled from stone?</li>
<ul>
<li>Specific to virtues</li>
<li>Can speak to the original like a guide?</li>
<li>Guardian of the power?</li>
</ul>
<li>Setting:</li>
<ul>
<li>Medieval or classic fairytale time</li>
<li>Kingdoms? One per virtue?</li>
<li>Virtue vs Vice battle is now a myth</li>
<li>Melody/main character needs to find the other virtues</li>
<li>Don’t know they are reincarnations</li>
<li>Monsters are still everywhere</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Second Version of Begining</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning, there was Light and Dark. All of creation came from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle where Light and Dark meet, beings called humans appeared. These beings were neither fully Light nor fully Dark. They were half of each. This all changed at the appearance of the Vices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vices were created purely from Darkness, As beings of chaos and destruction, they gave to the humans their curses. Havoc raced throughout Earth as the Vices’ curses spread from one person to the next; corrupting them to the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Light brought forth its own beings to bring balance to the world. Light’s Virtues spread their flames among the humans and balance roughly returned. They could not rest; however, for the Vices would not be defeated easily. And so the war for control of the humans began. In the end there seemed to be no clear victor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most humans once again became both part of the Light and the Dark, keeping both the Vices’ curse and the Virtues’ flame. However, a rare few throughout history would take more curses or except more flame, bringing them closer to one side or the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the biggest mystery of all was where the pure beings of Light and Dark go?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miraculous Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again this is an older fic idea. Some of the pencil writing is fading and again chicken scratch so bare with me. This one is very centered on the Miraculous Ladybug world and was created shortly after we learned of the main seven kwami names. This is a modge podge of ideas that are kind of out of order so I tried my best to make it reasonably understandable…...Yes the chapter name is the tentative name I would use for the actual fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a little more vague. I think I planned to write this one out soon after I wrote down these notes but now (several years later) I've forgotten several ideas that I didn't write down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Stones- Abilities (kwamis/original holders):</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Ladybug:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Pearl of the Sea- breath and speed underwater (???)</span></li>
<li><span>Stone of the Sun- ability to fly and control light (Solora)</span></li>
<li><span>Stone of the Moon- fly/breath in space (Luna)</span></li>
<li><span>Pearl of the Heart- cure akumitization/healing (Tiki)</span></li>
<li><span>Pearl of Mysteries- infinite lucky charms (???)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Black Cat</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>??? of destruction- destroy anything (Plagg)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Turtle</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Wisdom's Jade- knowledge (Wayzz)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Fox</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>?????- spirits and illusions (Trixx)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Bee</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>?????- telepathic link (Pollen)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Butterfly</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>?????- give strength/powers to others (Nooroo)</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Peacock</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>?????- charm and see future (Duusu)</span></li>
</ul>
</ul><p>
  <span>Other notes of holders:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Solora and Luna are twins</span></li>
<li><span>The Bee and Butterfly can also fly but its more taxing than for the twins</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Roughly what happens:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>The stones are found by the holders above, the ladybug stone was split into five, and the kwamis are given the above powers</span></li>
<li><span>Using there powers they fight monsters and jealous people who want the stones for themselves</span></li>
<li><span>Kwamis start as humans</span></li>
<li><span>Ladybug pearls are stolen and all their holders except Tiki were killed (or corrupt?)</span></li>
<li><span>The rest of the kwamis are able to find the LB stones but all but Tiki’s had been destroyed</span></li>
<li><span>They bring back the stone shards and Tiki’s pearl where they fuse into one whole stone </span></li>
<li><span>There is a big war:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>The miraculous stones are turned into the jewelry we see in canon (made by Duusu? Tiki?)</span></li>
<li><span>The kwamis’ souls are linked to the stones</span></li>
<li><span>By the end of the war, all but Wayzz have died</span></li>
<li><span>Don’t Transform!!! [I think I meant that once they die they are in the kwami forms we know but Wayzz is still human or that the kwami forms don’t exist…. Either way I thought this bit was very important…]</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Wayzz protects the miraculous stones and doesn’t understand why they are dormant</span></li>
<li><span>More danger:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Wayzz needs help</span></li>
<li><span>Sees his friends in others and gives them the miraculous</span></li>
<li><span>The new holders are able to use the now active stones</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Wayzz becomes the teacher to the new holders</span></li>
<li><span>When Wayzz becomes too old, he gives his stone to a new turtle holder</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>*THE END*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Makes A Paladin Blue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In canon we know the characteristics of all the paladins except for Blue. I feel like there is a lot to explore with this and I’ve read maybe three fics that mention their ideas for Blue’s characteristics but one only went beyond a sentence or two to explain. So this fic was my take on what characteristics fit the Blue Lion.I’m thinking this would be a one shot or maybe four chapters at most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro talking in the lounge. Maybe discussing what they did or have planned to do. Someone wonders what Lance did/will do and they start throughout ideas and laughing. Eventually someone (I’m thinking Pidge) will mention how Allura described all of their roles except for the blue lion. They question what the blue paladin’s (aka Lance’s) role is since Pidge is the brains, Hunk is chef and engineer, Shiro is the leader, and Keith is the warrior/instinct guy. Heck Allura flies the castle and Coren keeps everything running but no one can think of what Lance’s job is. What they don’t know is Lance was outside the door and heard all of this! He walks/runs away to either his room or Blue before anyone knew he was there. Shortly after Allura and Coran enter and the team ask about the Blue characteristics. Coran mentions how Lance has been doing extremely well and how Blue chose a great Paladin. Obviously the others are curious and so ask Allura to tell them. *two chooses for this*</p>
<ol>
<li>Allura says “well the Blue lion-” and cuts to Lance having an existence crisis about his place on the team. Then the alarms go off</li>
<li>Allura starts to explain but is cut off by alarms.</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>They have to fight and infiltrate a ship to free prisoners. As they are leaving with the last prisoner and the ship starting to prepare for light speed (do Galra have that?), Lance gets separated from the others or sacrifices himself to make sure they all get out ok. Either way he is captured and the ship is gone. Cue prisoner Lance with a captain trying to break him by using his newly strengthened insecurities. He is kept on a seriously secured base/ship and believes it isn’t worth the others rescuing him and excepts this but refuses to tell the guards anything.  A couple days max later the others free him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on the ship Lance questions why they would risk saving the “seventh wheel” and basically having a breakdown (maybe). The team is all there to comfort him. If you choose 1 then the team can help (maybe) explain what makes a Blue Paladin or if you choose 2 then Allura does:</p>
<p>The Blue Lion is flexible and observant. Their paladin has to be someone likewise flexible. They can adjust and flow with any situation to ensure the best outcome. They are one of the best negotiators/ambassadors and are quick to make connections. They help keep morale high and care for their loved ones.</p>
<p>Maybe Lance doesn’t quite see how that’s useful or that he is even a good fit. The others give examples to prove him wrong. *Rough ideas below*</p>
<ul>
<li>Pidge: Makes sure she takes breaks and he is a good sound bored when she worries about projects or her family</li>
<li>Hunk: Best friend and can always seem to tell when he is on the verge of a panic attack</li>
<li>Shiro: Reminds him that it's ok to take breaks and time for himself, to let loose and have fun</li>
<li>Keith: Bugs him into not running himself ragged on the training deck and helps think through things before acting rashly (like on the Balmera)</li>
<li>Coran: Always willing to help keep the ship running and to listen to his old adventures/stories</li>
<li>Allura: Reminder her that she is still a kid and doesn’t always need to be strong, plus she gets all sorts of compliments and good words from the people they allie with</li>
</ul>
<p>Ends with a big group hug and lots of tears. Lance starts to heal and accept that he is enough and needed.</p>
<p>*THE END*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Feral Paladins AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve seen art on Tumblr and short, one shots of this idea. I think it would be fun to try it out on my own and mix in some other ideas. One of which comes from Rubymoon_Snape here on Archive where the paladins can talk to the lions through the Paladin bond as fluffy lions. In this AU the lion swap does NOT happen (mostly because I’m not sure how it will affect it).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Early into their Paladin training, Allura and Coran tell them just how deep the bond with their lions goes. It has actually three [stages]:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>How they normally are. There’s the Paladin and the Lion, separate begins. They can communicate through the bond and even visit the spacescape place (drawing a blank on the actual name…) to interact and talk with their lion.</span></li>
<li><span>A “merged” form of them and their lion as one begin. By strengthening their bond they can merge their minds with their lion in perfect balance. The stronger the bond, the longer they can use this stage. The lions give the Paladins special abilities, extra strength, and stronger senses in this form, plus they don’t have to be in the lion to pilot them. Blue= control of water in all forms and breath underwater, Yellow= control Earth and basically indestructible skin/shield, Green= control and communicate with plants and animals, Red= control/create fire and extra EXTRA speed, Black= control air and fly (and/or teleport). *Ya I know a little cliche but whatever*</span></li>
<li><span>Possession or Feral. This only happens in the most dire/distressing situations. The lion takes complete control of the Paladin’s body and the above abilities are like 10 times stronger!!! But it is very dangerous because the Paladin can be lost to the bond and their body severely injured if they stay like this for extended periods of time.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think there would be an overarching plot for this one, probably more of a collection of one shots. Lance would be the first to “merge” with his lion followed shortly by Keith. Pidge and Hunk take a bit but eventually get there. Shiro has a hard time because there's a barrier between Black and him that he can’t get past until Black completely breaks their connection with Zarkon. Keith goes Feral during the Trials and it takes a while for Shiro to bring him back from the edge. I’m not sure when the others do but each go Feral at least once.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>